1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for the conversion of heat energy into mechanical energy and electrical energy and especially engines which perform this transformation through the use of rotating pistons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many and varied types of engines have been known for producing mechanical motion and transforming this motion into electrical energy. The standard internal combustion engine is probably the most notable among these. The internal combustion engine is plagued with numerous deficiencies, however. The internal combustion engine uses large amounts of fossil fuel thereby rapidly depleting this precious natural resource. Furthermore, due to the nature of the confinement of the combustion of the gases in this type of engine, numerous hazardous pollutants are emitted into the environment. Also, the internal combustion engine is not amenable to use with a solar energy source. As solar energy is now coming to be seen as a viable source of future energy for the world, an engine is required which may efficiently convert solar energy into mechanical or electrical power.
The well known turbine engine is an external combustion engine which may be capable of overcoming some of the deficiencies of an internal combustion engine. However, this type of engine is plagued with deficiencies of its own. For example, the high operating temperatures together with the high operating pressures inherent in a turbine make it incompatible for use in a domestic environment.